Fallen Olympus
by MarieLevesque
Summary: Again chaos has happened. gods are blaming one another, titans, monsters are rising, and this time to the extreme. All of humanity's fate rest in these six's hands. Trusting a bunch of 12 year olds... this will be interesting. Deaths, loss, pain will hit everyone. I do not own the Pjo Characters the amazing troll uncle Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

Going to the museum to learn about the Greeks and Romans on the last day of school was not my cup of tea, no school would have been fine too, just putting it out there. I stood at the front of the group, by the tour guide. He went on and on about the Greeks and Romans I tuned out, don't get me wrong I love learning about this topic but honestly this guy was so boring. Lunch was finally announced, everyone went outside. I sat next to my companions, we laughed and we argued with each other all was well till Lucy and her friends came over. She beamed at me and batted her eyelashes she just started staring at me, I was starting to feel uncomfortable "can you please stop?" I asked she scoffed "who the hell said you can talk to me, and no I will not stop it's a free country" she annoyingly said. her and atrocious friends just smirked at me, nobody liked them. I sighed, I asked politely again " I know this is a free country, and I'm asking you please just stop and leave" I say back, she opened up her mouth which then showed her ugly crooked teeth " I don't think so" she said back giving me a grin. I breathed in and out, this is just what she wants, for me to get angry and hurt her so I'll get in trouble. She was just staring anyway what's the worst that could happen? I turned away from her. She came in front of me, she opened her Evian water bottle and poured it onto my head. Everyone froze in shock including me. Everyone stood there silent except for Tyler, she got up from her spot and punched Lucy. She shrieked, her nose was like Niagara falls... except it was made up from blood. Mariam looked over at me and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

While the whole class was silent my friends were laughing, as Lucy cried. Her face was covered in blood, hiding her attroious face. "It's a free country" I spat at her. Mariam stood there soaking wet but she smiled at the whole scene. The mueseum nurses quickly came and took both Lucy and Mariam. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of this whole sitiuation, The tour guide beamed at me "you come with me" he said distastefully. I followed the old dude. We were far from the entrence, we were in a old dusty office. I sat down in a chair "did I ask you to sit down?" he spat at me "well sorry for trying to get comfy" I say sarcasticlly. He beamed at me once again "stop being smart with me and listen" he says as his voice changed into a really deep rough tone. He cleared his throat, "darling, you can give me all the information about their plans or be the stupid pathetic being you are and I will force you to spill with ever lasting torture, either one seems good, but if you want it to be quick option one seems like the one to go to" he said with a raspy voice. I raised an eyebrow "information, plans, who?" I ask confused as for what he wants, " I told you not to get smart with me your just wasting my time, OPTION TWO IT IS" he bellowed. I backed away from the phycopath. He was transforming into some sort of thing... His glew a un natural red, and his skin it was a slimy purple, his scalp was bald. he opened up his mouth reveling all the fangs. I did not know weather this was a side affect from the ADHD pills or this was actully real, either way I did not want to find out. I sprinted to the door I furiously twisted and pulled on the door knob it wouldn't move. I was starting to panic, the sweat trickled down my neck, the tempature was rising. Deep claws dug into my shoulders " Why don't you stay for a while" the beast said. I kicked and moved as much as possible, I bit into his hideous slimy arm, he yelped I gag, I searched around for something to knock out the beast with. I franticlly searched around, "bingo" I say to myself as I sprint to the desk, an old Celestial bronze Greek dagger laid there in plain site. I grabbed the dagger, the monsters arms were wrapping into my body. I stabbed his hand he yelped again, he stumbled back. There and then I pierced him. He yelled one last time in agony. He turned into gold dust then vanished, he left a sulfur smell behind I wrinkled my nose . My heart raced, I needed a way to get out I muttered to myself. I started trembling, this probably just a side affect from those ADHD pills, I never will take them again after this experience, even if that means I will be bouncy around all the time. I tried again, the door was still not budging. I started at it uneasily. I could die in this old dusty office, or find a way out.


End file.
